


Why Don't You Stay?

by HatlessHoneybee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Hurt Jim, M/M, Protective Bones, Songfic, vulnurable jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatlessHoneybee/pseuds/HatlessHoneybee
Summary: Spock carries out an affair with jim while being with uhura. Jim has had enough.





	Why Don't You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The song is "Stay" by Sugarland

_I been sittin' here staring_

_At the clock on the wall_

Kirk rolled over in the bed, his eyes roaming over the naked chest of the Vulcan in bed with him. Blue eyes lingered momentarily before switching to look at the clock next to his bed. It was already almost midnight and he knew that Uhura would be wondering where her fiancé had gone.

He swallowed at the thought of what he had done, taking his friends love, but then again, Kirk had loved Spock, too. Didn’t that mean anything? Apparently, to Spock it didn’t, as Kirk knew that soon Spock would come up with some logical excuse to leave, scrounging up his clothes and leaving Jim cold and naked in the bed they had once warmed with their movements and conjoined body heat.

_And I been layin' here praying_

_Praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying_

Before long Spock took a deep breath and Kirk knew that was it. He could feel his lover’s muscles tense as he began to ease himself from the bed and from Jim’s hold. The young blonde almost let himself make a whimper at the loss, but his pride refused to let him make a sound.

Sitting up on his own, he could feel his heart beating harshly in his chest. The feeling was a familiar and unwelcome one. He hated feeling like this everytime Spock turned his back to him, tugging his shirt back on to leave Kirk’s dorm and seek out Uhura, likely to do the same performance he had just taken part in with Kirk himself.

_And I'll be beggin' you baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

“You know, you don’t have to go straight back to her,” This was the first time that Jim had protested Spock’s leaving and it was a surprise to both of them. Yet, Kirk found himself plowing on. “Uhura is a tough girl. I’m sure she could survive without you for one night. I mean, it really wouldn’t kill you to stay here.”

“Negative,” Spock shook his head almost instantly. “At this moment, Uhura believes us to be engaging in games of chess. She would find it odd and out of character for me to find lodgings for the night here in your room. Also, you forget the good doctor might return at any moment.”

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

Kirk managed to tear himself from bed when Spock left. He went through his usual routine, taking a shower to scrub the Vulcan’s scent from his skin and the feel of his hands from his mind. Dressing in a pair of boxers and t-shirt, Jim went straight to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, not even bothering with a cup.

As he plopped himself on the couch, he took a long pull from the bottle, savoring the burn as a distraction from the pain in his chest. He wondered if there would ever be a time where Spock could pull himself away from Uhura long enough to look at Kirk, really look at him, and realize how much better he could be. Jim _loved_ Spock. He could love him so much more than Uhura, every day, forever.

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

“Jim?” Bones called out the moment he entered the dorm, lights dim. He brightened them and found Jim’s sad form huddled on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in his hands that Bones knew was a great deal emptier than they had left it. “I take it Spock was here.”

Jim knew that tone. Disapproval laced with sadness. Bones felt for Jim, he really did, but he also felt like Jim shouldn’t be fucking around with such a bastard, especially when it left him like this every time those two knocked boots.

“I’m so tired Bones,” Jim slurred, half from the drunkenness and half from the snot and tears that covered his beautiful face.

“So go to bed,” Bones answered, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots.

“Not that kind of tired.”

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

“Jesus, Jim,” Bones sighed, sitting down on the couch in the small space Jim left. He reached over and took the bottle of whiskey from Jim’s hands, surprised at how easily the blonde let it go. Taking a drink for himself, Bones set the bottle and set to work pulling Jim into a sitting position. “You gotta let that asshole go, Jim. I can’t keep coming home and finding you like this. It’s tearing me apart. It reminds me of when I was married to Jocelyn.”

“I love him, Bones,” Jim sniffled, turning his face into his best friends shoulder and snuggling closer.

“Yeah, well he don’t love you, Kid. If he did he wouldn’t hurt you like this!” Bones bit back, but eased up when he felt Jim tense and hiccup. There were a few more sobs, small but easily recognizable in the eerie silence of the apartment.

“You’re right, Bones. I don’t know what to do.”

“You will, kid,” Leonard sighed and wrapped both his arms around Jim’s shaking body. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. It’s gonna be okay, Jimmy.”  
 _When she calls you will go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_

The next time it happened, Jim draped himself over Spock’s sweaty body, feeling his every breath and heartbeat, soaking it all up. A beep on the communicator wrenched them both from their little fantasy world.

As Spock reached for the communicator, Jim placed his hand over the Vulcan’s hand and shook his head. “You know, you once promised me that you would leave her. That it would just be the two of us. Whatever happened to that, Spock?”

There was a bit of venom in his words.

_You keep telling me baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

“Negative, Jim,” Spock was already shaking his head before Jim was finished speaking. “The situation has changed. I intend to take Cadet Uhura to meet my parents on Vulcan.”

“Well,” Jim sat himself up and looked down at Spock with guarded eyes. “Sounds like you’re on your way to being bonded.”

“I would not go that far, but the relationship has taken a far more serious turn, however,” Spock sat up and cupped the side of Jim’s face, tenderly brushing his thumb across a strong jawline. “I do not wish to terminate our liaison.”

Jim bit his lip and stood up, naked and unashamed.

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

“I think it’s time you leave, Spock,” Jim was determined, face stony and hand pointed at the door. Spock did not protest, pulling on his clothes and leaving the dorm without so much as a backwards glance at Jim.

The young blonde walked straight into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand and slipping inside. His mask broke and Jim Kirk wept, great heaping sobs as he took Bones’ fluffy scrubber and scrubbed at every inch of his skin until it was scraped and red. He had to get him off of him, he had to get rid of every inch of Spock. Bones was right. This had to end.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you will go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_  
The next time Jim saw Spock it was like driving a knife deeper into the wound. He was on his way to visit Gaila when he ran into an unsavory sight in the hallway. Spock was outside the dorm room, Uhura’s arms wrapped around his neck, their lips interlocked as she pulled him into the door, the door shutting with a sense if finality.

Jim shook his head to clear the image of the two of them together out of his head. Turning on his boot, he went straight back across campus into his own dorm room, kicking off his boots and getting into more comfortable wear.

Now in a pair of grey sweats that belonged to bones and an old green t-shirt, he took the bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet again and took a few sips. Liquid courage. Something he knew he would need when the door chimed far too early for it to be bones coming home.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So the next time you find_

_You wanna leave her bed for mine_

“Afternoon, Spock,” Jim nodded his head in a solemn manner, but did not invite the Vulcan in as he always did. “Listen, Spock. This has to end. Last time _was_ the last time. You’re with Uhura and you should stay with her. You and I were never going to work out, and honestly I deserve better. Someone who wants me and only me. Maybe, a good ol’ southern doctor. Either way it doesn’t matter. I’m just saying, this is goodbye Spock. I hope you understand.”

Spock floundered for a minute, which was a strange sight. His mouth opened and closer before he gather his wits and gave a solemn nod. “I understand. Goodbye, Cadet Kirk. I wish you luck in future endeavors.”

Jim smiled and closed the door, feeling a sadness in his chest but a weight lifted off his chest. This was good. He deserved better. And for once in his life, he wasn’t afraid to admit that.

_Baby why don’t you stay_

_I’m up off my knees_

_I’m so tired of being lonely_

_You can’t give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don’t have to live this way_

_Baby why don’t you stay_


End file.
